1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic molding process and apparatus and especially to a thermoplastic process and apparatus using a proprietary dynamic gated die having adjustable gates for varying the thickness of the extruded material, which material is molded as it is passed from the extrusion die.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past it has been common to provide a wide variety of molding systems including the molding of a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic composite part. In vacuum molding, a slab (constant thickness sheet) of heated thermoplastic material is placed on the vacuum mold and a vacuum drawn between the mold and the heated plastic material to draw the plastic material onto the mold. Similarly, in compression molding, a lump or slab of preheated material is pressed between two molding forms which compress the material into a desired part or shape.